


Fifteen Minutes

by TheDinosaurNerd



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, its cute darnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDinosaurNerd/pseuds/TheDinosaurNerd
Summary: Bonnie needs some sleep. Takes place about 15 minutes after 'Varmints'.





	Fifteen Minutes

Marceline checks her watch. It’s officially been fifteen minutes since Bonnie passed out on her shoulder. Since then, Marceline had been waiting patiently with Bonnie, letting her sleep. Oh, and Peppermint Butler went back inside.

Marceline honestly wants to let Bonnie keep sleeping, but she made a promise. She tries to gently shake her awake.

“Hey, Bon? It’s been fifteen minutes. Time to wake up.”

“Uhhh, wha? Oh. Thanksss, Marcy. Thanks for-“ she yawns- “keeping your promise.”

“Yeah. Of course. You okay?”

“Mmmmmmmvarmints…”         

And then she’s out cold again. Since she didn’t ask to be awoken again, Marceline figures it would be okay to let Bonnie sleep this time. But also, it’s really cold out on the porch, so Marceline hoists Bonnie up in her arms and floats inside the cabin. Peppermint Butler is asleep, face-down on the floor holding an axe and surrounded by candles. Marceline looks at him weirdly.

“Weirdo.”

“Indeed, miss,” he says back, muffled. Marceline nearly jumps out of her skin. So, not asleep.

“Ooookaaay, then, Pep-but. I’m gonna go put this one to bed.”

Peppermint Butler raises his face from the floor to see Marceline holding a passed-out Bubblegum. He shrugs and lays back down.

“Very well. Oh, could you do me a favor? Next time you see Finn and Jake, remind them that I am owed some flesh. They’ll know what I mean.”

Marceline stares at the candy butler, thoroughly unnerved. She floats up the staircase without another word. She opens all the doors until she finds one with a bed inside, and goes to plop Bonnibel down onto it.

“Well, Bonnie, I had had fun tonight. I’m gonna go now.”

“Nnnnnnooostayyy.”

Marceline blushes slightly. “Um, okay.” She closes the door behind her, then floats over and lays down on the bed next to Bonnie. She looks over at Bubblegum, who for once in her life looks actually… relaxed? After a few short minutes, Bonnie’s snores start to fill the room. Content that she’s asleep, Marceline cautiously wraps her arms around her, curling into Bonnibel’s back.

“I still love you,” she whispers, as she falls asleep.

 


End file.
